That Which Covers the Sky
by vedette26
Summary: Tsuna loves his guardians, every crazy little bit of them.


Because I needed to write something happy after the new chapter.

(Edit: Because yeah, I forgot that Chrome doesn't have a schlong. And some grammatical errors.)

(Edit 2.0: More grammatical vomits. Kudos to Kitsu3 for pointing it out. I'm sorry for the fail.)

**Title:** That Which Covers the Sky  
**Characters/ Pairings:** Sawada Tsunayoshi; his guardians.  
**Rating:** T  
**Warnings:** Coarse language  
**Summary:** Tsuna loves his guardians, every little crazy bit of them

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. I am but a poor Biology major.

Unbeta-ed. Mistakes are mine.

* * *

**That Which Covers the Sky**

.

.

.

01. the storm

The problem with Gokudera is that, well, he's _Gokudera_. Tsuna can't even find words to describe his self-proclaimed right-hand man; passionate didn't even graze the tip of the iceberg and crazy was too scarily appropriate that Tsuna avoids it as much as possible. Ten years of dealing with the crap of the whole universe and Tsuna still wants to believe that everyone in his dysfunctional family is sane, it's a vain hope but it helps him sleep at night.

Gokudera is every bit the relentless Storm he is called to be; he arrives in a flurry and most often than not blows everything up in the most damaging way possible.

And although Gokudera tends to fuck shit up as much as Lambo does, Tsuna would never trade him for anyone else. Other Mafia dons have expressed their disdain about Gokudera's_explosive personality_, but Tsuna just laughs and ignores their pleas for him to look for another right-hand man because he has yet to find anyone else who can shove dynamite down an assassin's throat while doing accounting.

.

.

.

02. the sun

Here's a little secret: Ryohei bakes.

It's one of those little things that Tsuna knows due to the sheer fact that he's sorta the boss of a really large and powerful Mafia family and he has, like, unlimited sources and spies positioned _everywhere_; not to mention Shouchi taught him how to hack The Foundation's system. (Hibari has yet to figure out that the one who keeps changing his wallpaper is Tsuna and not Mukuro.) Anyway, back to Ryohei. It would've been okay if the man was terrible at it, but Ryohei is unbelievably _great_ at baking that even _Xanxus_ thinks that the EXTREME BROWNIES OF EXTREME CHOCOLATEY-NESS are gifts from the heavens above.

It's also one of those things that make Tsuna feel sick to his stomach because it proves to him that the people around him are so full of potential and Tsuna was just bringing them down with him.

Sometimes, Ryohei shines so brightly that Tsuna, whose heart has been trampled on over the years, finds it so very hard to look at him. But that's alright isn't it? Because Ryohei is the Sun and it's okay for him to shine incredibly brightly and chase the shadows in everyone's hearts away.

.

.

.

03. the lightning

Lambo is the little brother Tsuna never wanted.

He is the annoying parasite who stole from Tsuna's secret stash of candy that even Reborn couldn't find (or could find but has chosen to ignore). He is the bed-wetting pest who ate Tsuna's emergency cup noodles. He is the irritating brat who emptied out Tsuna's wallet for takoyaki enough to feed a whole army of sumo wrestlers.

But Tsuna loves the idiot to bits and has, without complaints, sat through a three-day Spongebob Squarepants marathon in which he had been forced to sing his off-key rendition of the Goofy Goober song.

(After ten years, Tsuna still refuses to refer to Lambo as his Lightning guardian. It's not because he has no faith in Lambo whatsoever, because he trusts Lambo with his life, it's just that it's hard to look at Lambo as anything but his little brother.)

.

.

.

04. the rain

Yamamoto is the Rain personified. He is the calming force in the utter chaos that is Tsuna's life. He's one of the only people Tsuna knows aside from Bianchi who can pinch Gokudera's cheeks without fearing for his life. He's also the only person who can go jogging with Ryohei without passing out. He's Mukuro's favorite drinking buddy, and the only person alive who can hold a conversation with Hibari about tea. He also takes Chrome and Lambo out on shopping sprees and ice cream respectively.

One important thing to remember about Yamamoto is that he's human too, and one day when you least expect it, that smile is going to break. People outside of the Vongola's upper echelon think that Tsuna's insane to think that because Yamamoto's too happy and too sane to break. What they don't know is that that same happy and sane man tried to jump off a rooftop once, tired and sick of the world.

Of course, there's no need to worry about that too much, because this time, it's not just Tsuna who's more than willing to catch Yamamoto when he falls.

.

.

.

05. the mist

The thing with Mukuro is that he's clinically insane, that and the man has no sense of self-preservation whatsoever. He goes around pissing everyone off, laughing all the while and leaving Tsuna to deal with his mess just because he can. Another thing about Mukuro is that he actually cares in his own fucked-up way, and when people call him out on his sudden bouts of altruism, Mukuro would refute all claims and disappear because that's how Mukuro rolls. Tsuna is too disillusioned to think that he has any control over the man; the fact that Mukuro's interests happen to coincide with his is a mere coincidence.

And then there's Chrome who brings him coffee every morning and leaves him little notes telling him to eat his vegetables. Chrome who gets mad when he doesn't get enough sleep and presses a kiss to his forehead when he ends up sleeping on his desk. Chrome who, more than anyone else, deserves all the happiness in the world and Tsuna is more than ready to do everything in his power to make that happen.

Tsuna has two Mist guardians who both deserve to be by his side, it annoys him when people think otherwise.

.

.

.

06. the cloud

Having a Hibari is similar to having a cat.

You don't own a cat, the cat owns you; much in the same way that Tsuna has no claims over Hibari whatsoever despite the fact that Hibari's name is on the Vongola payroll. You also have to be prepared to be scratched when you try to pet cats; Tsuna knows well from experience and swears that his stomach will always carry the mark of Hibari's tonfas. And just like a cat whose way of showing care and love is digging its claws in your thigh and making you sneeze, Hibari shows his care via Spartan training sessions and the ultra-rare pat on the head that makes Tsuna feel like a particularly _well-behaved chew toy_.

And Hibari even takes it a step further and adapts the feline behavior of _leaving corpses_ on Tsuna's front door. It's kinda sweet if not for the fact that it's downright creepy and Tsuna's pretty sure Hibari does it to creep him out.

Tsuna gives Hibari free reign, trusts him to not listen to his orders but still do the right thing for the family. It's stupid to put a tether on a Cloud, so Tsuna never even bothers.

* * *

A/N: My Tsuna is a BAMF.

Please review.


End file.
